Bushido FC
The Bushido FC(Lithuania Bushido Federation) (LBF) is the largest, premiere Lithuania-based mixed martial arts promotion. * LBF is the global brand owner: Busido FC , KOK (King Of Kings) , HERO'S * LBF is the official representative of the whole of Europe: K-1 , DREAM , RINGS , ZST * LBF is the official representative of the Baltics and Eastern Europe: Shooto , Sengoku , ADCC , Pancrase , Shooto Boxing , RICE History Roots of this martial art begins with a samurai era. It is generally accepted that the samurai morality, its values and norms was a key factor in Japan's spiritual culture. Of course, many variants of the Code of Bushido. Among its key principles have always been this: duty, honor and manhood. Samurai could only be men, reward exceptional strength and endurance. Samurai life and death were the main bow of honor code. Bushido code of honor consists of five basic moral principles: loyalty, politeness, masculinity (courage, strength, poise, patience and perseverance, ingenuity), fairness (honesty, honor), and simplicity. 1999 - On th Events - more ... *Lithuania Bushido Federation of the emergence RING *Lithuanian won in Tula *Lithuania came into Volkan Han 2000 - On th Events - more ... *The first international tournament in Lithuania Bushido Ring *The first champion of Lithuania Bushido Ring 2001 - On th Events - more ... *Lithuanian show in Russia *The second international tournament in Lithuania Bushido Ring *Lithuanian debut in Japan *A third international tournament in Lithuania Bushido Ring *Egidijus Valavicius failure in Japan 2002 - On th Events - more ... *R. Stambrausko boxing tournament victory SHOOT *The fourth international tournament Bushido Ring *Bushido Ring Tournament "rage" *International Bushido Ring Tournament "Shock" *Q Smirnov Japanese victory in the ring *Lithuanian militants THE BATTLE FIELD ZST tournament in Japan *Lithuania Bushido Federation - representative of the Baltic *International Bushido Ring Tournament "Dynamite" Rules Duel Form *All going to duel victorious action (ipon), including points. If you want athletes to compete on the hand and leg wear protectors. Duel Time *Duel lasts 2 rounds in 5 minutes. In case of a tie, a further five-minute round. If an additional round victory is not available, the decision to adopt the panel of judges. Tournament Results *Submission, by counting up to 10 knockout, technical nokautavimas, suspends referee a duel, duel suspend the physician judges decision. Score System *For the avoidance of combat, įsitveriant ropes (Escape) deducted one point. An outlet on a rope equals one knockdown. Three aways on a rope (Escape), equivalent to defeat. Output on a rope (escape) must be set įsitveriama bottom rope. The three knockdown equivalent to defeat. For the first warning (yellow card) deducted one point, as well as an exit point for a rope. Repeatedly expressed a warning warning (red card), which corresponds to two knockdown (deducted two points). After the duel over, the victory on participants, less disabling surinkusiam points. Special Instructions For Anti-Termination *Challenge should not be terminated due to trauma (the joints and so on.) Made just attack the opponent, except when it is not possible to continue the duel. Referee traumuotąjį publish defeated. If the injury occurs on the correct attack (blood-spilling, etc.), the judge will publish a "break" and waiting for doctor's findings. If it is not possible to continue the duel, traumuotasis declared defeated. When the champion is traumatized (joint injury, blood-spilling, bone fracture or dislocation) of the incorrect enemy action, the judge will publish a "break" and waiting for doctor's findings. If the battle can continue, judge not according to the rules atakavusiam rival show yellow card. If the duel is impossible to continue, given traumuotajam victory. If the injury is the result of an accident (joint trauma, blood-spilling, bone fractures and dislocation, and U), the judge interrupted the duel and waiting for doctor's findings. If it is not possible to continue the fight, a panel of judges determined the winner. After collecting the same number of points to the judicial panel provides additional five minutes to round. If at the end of extra time round score is still equal, the winner determined by the judicial panel's decision. Prohibited & May Be Up Against Allowed *Blows with the fist in the face (where the wearing of protection). Palm based strike in the face (if not be worn protection). Hit his fist on the neck below their permitted anywhere, except for the flank. Shoot a few elbows and allow the use of hands and knee. Head hit only allowed for below the neck. Punches opponent, located in the ground floor position, except for the impact of their head. But what struck their feet, standing on any body, except for the flank. Any painful and choky, except the pickup fingers in the throat. Any other shots. Do Not *Grab and shoot their throat. Blows their hands and feet, his head at the ground floor position. Blows their hands and feet, flanks. Attacking the referee stopped the fight. Events 2001 Events * 1st Busido Ring Tournament * 2nd Busido Ring Tournament * 3rd Busido Ring Tournament 2002 Events * 4th Busido Ring Tournament * Lithuania Bushido Ring Tournament - rage * 5th Busido Ring Tournament - Shock * 6th Busido Ring Tournament - Dynamite 2003 Events * Lithuania Bushido Ring Championship * 7th Busido Ring Tournament - Adrenaline * Lithuania Bushido SHOOT open championship ring and fight Muay SINGAPORE - EXPLOSION * SHOOT Bushido Ring Tournament 2 furious * International Championship Bushido "King of Bushido" * International Championship Bushido "King of Bushido" 2004 Events * Bushido International Championships "King of Bushido" * Bushido International Championships "RONIN" * International Bushido Tournament "Vendetta" * The Tempest * International Bushido Tournament "King of Bushido Final" * Selective Bushido Tournament * International Bushido Tournament "Gladiators" * Selective Busido Tournament "High Voltage" * International Bushido Tournament "Decisive Battle" 5-year anniversary of Bushido * Bushido Tournament Selective Team * Lithuanian Muay SINGAPORE Cup finals agianst Bushido 2 2005 Events * "Bushido Samurai" * "Chaos" * Selective Bushido Tournament, Gorzow Wielkopolski * "Volver" * Bushid - Muay Thai Tournament "Tiger Eyve * Selective Bushido Tournament Gladitor - II * "HYPE ENERGY GP Tournament" * Ventus International BUSHIDO tournament * K-1 Hero's Lithuania 2005 2006 Events * High Tension -2 * K-1 East Europe MAX 2006 * Bushido ZST * Battle - 2006 * S.W.A.T. 1 * K-1 Fighting Network Riga 2006 * K-1 Hero's Lithuania 2006 2007 Events * S.W.A.T. 2 Step *K-1 East Europe MAX 2007 * S.W.A.T. Step 3 * Battle of the Sun * K-1 Fighting Network Latvia 2007 * K-1 Hero's Lithuania 2007 *K-1 Fighting Network Prague 2007 2008 Events * Bushido MMA Super Tournament 2008 * Eurpope MAX 2008 * S.W.A.T. Step 5 * S.W.A.T. Step 6 * S.W.A.T. Step 7 * Bushido FC Hero's Lithuania 2008 * K-1 World Grand Prix 2008 in Riga 2009 Events * S.W.A.T. Step 9 * S.W.A.T. Step 10 * S.W.A.T. Step 11 * Lithuania Bushido Wrestling Championship * K-1 World Grand Prix 2009 in Lodz * S.W.A.T. 12 * S.W.A.T. 13 * Lithuania Bushido Wrestling Championship * Bushido FC Hero's Lithuania 2009 (Reborn) * Bushido FC Legend 2010 Events * S.W.A.T. 14 * S.W.A.T. 15 * K-1 World MAX 2010 East Europe Tournament * K-1 World Grand Prix 2010 in Warsaw * K-1 World Grand Prix 2010 in Vilnius * Lithuania Bushido Adult Wrestling Championship 2010 * S.W.A.T. 16 * S.W.A.T. 17 * Bushido FC Hero's Lithuania 2010 * KOK World GP 2010 in Warsaw * KOK World GP 2010 in Moscow * KOK World GP 2010 Battle of the Dnieper 2011 Events * S.W.A.T. 18 * S.W.A.T. 19 * S.W.A.T. 20 * KOK Europe GP 2011 in Vilnius * KOK Europe GP 2011 in Chisinau External links * Homepage Category:Promotions and organizations Category:European promotions